


Brandon's Story

by 83ravenrain



Category: Callie Jacob - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013), brallie, brallie fanfiction, brandon foster - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83ravenrain/pseuds/83ravenrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Brandon's side after the adoption is finally official. He is having a hard time seeing Callie as a sister and everyday he is reminded that just a few days ago they were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandon's Story

All I could do was plaster on a fake smile and go along with the celebration. What was wrong with me? I felt like such a bad guy, it wasn't like I wasn't happy that Callie was finally apart of the family, I just always saw her as that regardless. I just don't see how she can pretend like nothing happened between us. I can't bare to be apart of the celebration any longer so I politely excuse myself and head to my room. I slowly stretch out onto my bed and put my headphones on, selecting the one tune by the weepies that I could drowned out my sorrows to, it's not long before I see the door creep open, I prop my self up and remove my headphones.  
"Hey whats up" I say to Callie with a grimace in my smile.  
"Why did you leave the celebration so suddenly?"  
"I wasn't really in the mood, I say with a slight snark. "  
"Are you ok?" I ponder on this for a moment without putting my foot in my mouth, I settle on,  
"Yea I'm fine."  
I don't think she really bought it, but she plays along and leaves me to my misery.  
Later that night , I wake up from a deep sleep I must have fallen into after that intense conversation with Callie. I wanted to fall back into my slumber, I was having the best dream. I knew it could only be a dream, because I was with Callie in that quiet cabin in the middle of know where breathing her in. We where there finally giving in to what we have been holding back for so long. I can remember her sweet smell and the taste of pineapple on her lips. Each lingering kiss transported us into a tropical paradise. I lay there pondering how we could have slept together and shared such an amazing night and now convert to being brother and sister. I know it was Callie's first time and after everything she has been through, sharing that part of herself with me, meant something. Hell, even though it wasn't mine, my experiences with Lou or have never compared to what I shared with Callie. It was deep and emotional and all the things you see in the movies, but it was real. I soon snap out of my daze and relies the time, it was almost midnight and I still needed to take a shower and brush my teeth. Since it's so late I worry about waking everyone so I grab a shirt and some flannel bottoms and tiptoe to the bathroom. After showering and steaming up the bathroom ,I smear the mirror so I can see, thats when I hear a knock on the door.  
"One-second",then I hear Callie Reply  
"Brandon, What are you doing up so late?"  
I slip on my bottoms neglecting my shirt and swing the door open. I notice Callie blush at my bare skin,  
"I fell asleep listening to music and just woke up to take a shower."  
"Oh ok, you mind if I brush my teeth?"  
"Sure" I reply.  
Callie's in her normal cute bed time attire and I can't help but notice.  
"Slide over bathroom hog,"She says in a joking way. I retreat to the sink further away and start brushing my teeth. I notice out of the corner of my eye how calm she is and it infuriates me. She notices by how I slam my tooth brush down that I'm upset.  
"Brandon don't be like this."  
"Like what Callie, like this is all a sham and we will never see each other as anything other than what we were meant to be."  
"Brandon it wasn't meant to be, I know it hurts, but soon things will get easier."  
This really irks me and I reply,  
"Sure Callie! What ever you say." Stepping past her, I can hear a faint sigh of guilt and omission.  
The next day I leave early so I don't have to give everyone a ride, especially Callie. I know moms will be pissed but I really don't care right now. They can ride with mom to school today, tomorrow I will worry about later. At school Lou comes up to me and says  
"Hi"  
She herd the news about Callie's adoption and I knew she couldn't wait to spread the word.  
"So,brandon since the tour is over,we were wondering if you wanted to come back to the band?"  
I thought for sure I would answer her with a flippant no thanks, but I realized I needed to feel my time with something,so I wouldn't always be hanging around the house trying to avoid Callie.  
"Sure" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.  
"Cool,can we still do band practice at your house?""I booked us a gig for Saturday night at the gallery."  
"Yea sure"I say. Truth is, I wasn't so sure about bringing Lou back around Callie, but if she didn't have any consideration for how I felt then I don't see the point in me returning the favor.


End file.
